The Dating Game
by soul's heart shattered
Summary: Kagome is on the dating game! This is a one shot, and it is also my first story. So I don't get anymore questions... The first man is a modern human


The Dating Game  
  
"Hello there every one, and welcome to The Dating Game!" The host announced, "The show where you find your true love! Our contestant today is Kagome!"  
  
"Hello!" Kagome said, cued in by the microphone in her ear. "My first question is for all three mystery men. What is your ethnic background??"  
  
"Hi, Kagome, lets see, my background.... well, my mom is Italian, and my dad is Greek." Contestant number one answered.  
  
"Hi, Kagome, my background........... well, my background is any thing you want it to be." Contestant two said.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, my background is fairly simple. My dads a demon. My moms a human. I'm a half breed." Contestant three announced.  
  
"Ok..... my second question, or rather request, is also to all three of you. Describe what you look like to me." Kagome asked.  
  
"Well Kagome, I'm tall, dark and handsome. My moms Italian, and my dads Greek, so its kind of in my genes." Contestant one responded.  
  
"Contestant Two!!" the host suddenly announced, "Its your turn to answer!!"  
  
"I kind of knew that... Lets see, right now, my hair, is black, and it is pulled back into a short ponytail. You can say I'm handsome. Veeery handsome." he answered  
  
"Well, I have long white hair, dog ears, gold wolf eyes, and fangs. That pretty much describes me!" The third contestant answered  
  
"My next question is to Contestant Two. What scares you the most??" Kagome then asked.  
  
"That's an easy one. The air rip in my hand. Its gonna suck me in someday." Contestant two answered.  
  
"Ok. Contestants one, and three. What Is your most prized possession?" Kanome asked  
  
"My genes. My moms Italian, my dad is Greek." Contestant one answered.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"My sword. The Tetsuagia, It can kill one-hundred demons at once!" Contestant Three responded  
  
"This question is for every one. What are your goals in life?" She asked a fourth question  
  
"To become the hottest man alive. My moms Italian, and my dads Greek, so its very possible." Contestant one responded  
  
"To kill Naraku. It will lift the curse that put the hole in my hand." Contestant two answered  
  
"To collect all of the jewel shards. And to avenge Kikyo's death." Contestant three said.  
  
"Ok, describe your perfect girl, and the perfect date. This will be the final question" Kagome said  
  
"The perfect girl would be one who knows that I'm Greek, and Italian. My mom was Italian, and my dad was Greek. The perfect date, would be going to Italy , and, and, where do the Greek people live??... Because my mom was Italian, and my dad was Greek." Contestant one answered.  
  
"Hehehe...." Contestant two answered, now lost in his own world.  
  
"Well, the perfect woman, long black hair, good archer, cute... the perfect date, one where the perfect girl does not pin me to a tree with an arrow." Contestant three answered.  
  
"Kagome, It is now your turn to pick your man!!!" The announcer perkily said  
  
"Ok. I've made my choice. I pick Contestant Three!!" Kagome said.  
  
"Ok, is that your final answer, Kagome???" The host asked  
  
"Yes." Kagome anwsered.  
  
"Ok, we are now gonna show you what you could of had. Contestant One, Tell reveal your self!" The host said.  
  
A brown haired cute guy walked out. "Umm, my name is... my name is..... well I don't know for sure. But that doesn't matter, because my mom is Italian, and my dad is Greek." He said.  
  
"Contestant Two, Reveal yourself!!" The host instructed  
  
A guy with a short ponytail, and a staff walked out. "My names Miroku. I'm currently a priest, I exterminate demons for a living."  
  
"And now, the moment of truth. Contestant Three, Kagomes pick, reveal your self!" the host said.  
  
A tall guy with long white hair, dog ears, gold wolf eyes came out. He was wearing a red sort of kimono, with a sword at his side. "Hi Kagome, My name is InuYasha. Im the mystery man you picked. For a living, I hunt jewel shards, and help humans in need." he said  
  
Suddenly contestant one ran out on stage "I just want to say you are all A BUNCH OF FREAKS, and I should of got picked, because my mom is Italian, and my dad is Greek!!!!"  
  
"Security!!!" the host yelled  
  
"Don't touch me. You can't touch a Greek... a....an Italian..... a Italeek!!! and Im one. My mom was Italian, and my dad was Greek. So you cant touch me!! You Cant Touch me! @#()%57" He yelled as they dragged him away.  
  
"Now, the new couple share their first kiss!!!" The announcer said  
  
"Ok" InuYasha said as he bent over and kissed Kagome.  
  
"That's our unusually strange show for today!! Come back and watch The Dating Game Again!" The announcer said as the camera faded out. "Cut and get these freaks off my stage. Water!! I need water, I don't want to get a sore throat!! That would ruin my voice!!" 


End file.
